


Alleine

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [41]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Backstory, Boernes POV, Domestic Bliss, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Male Friendship, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Prompt Fic, Realization, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 02:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boerne fällt etwas auf, was ihm bislang entgangen war.</p><p>
  <i>"Thiel!" Er nahm einen Schluck aus Thiels Kaffeetasse und griff nach der Zeitung. "Was dauert denn schon wieder so lange!? Wir kommen zu spät!"</i>
</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/50733.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Alleine

**Author's Note:**

> **Bingo-Prompt Nr. 1:** lebt allein

***

_Mit dir hält es ja auch kein normaler Mensch aus!_

 

Hannes Satz tönte immer noch in seinen Ohren, obwohl das Telefonat schon Stunden her war. Bloß weil er keine Lust hatte, Betty schon wieder zu beaufsichtigen, während Hanne ihren philanthropischen Neigungen nachging. Seine Nichte war immerhin schon siebzehn. Und einen Vater hatte sie auch noch, selbst wenn Harald unter der Woche viel unterwegs war. Vor allem wurde sie aber von Jahr zu Jahr anstrengender und erinnerte ihn mehr und mehr an Hanne. Und an das Zusammenleben mit seiner Schwester hatte er nun wirklich keine guten Erinnerungen. Er lebte alleine. Aus gutem Grund. Er war sehr zufrieden damit, alleine zu leben, er -

Das Klingeln riß ihn aus den Gedanken. Er hatte deswegen schon dreimal Handwerker im Haus gehabt, aber noch keiner hatte es geschafft, dieses unangenehme Geräusch in etwas Gefälligeres und vor allem Leiseres zu verwandeln. Boerne seufzte, während er zur Tür ging. Das Niveau deutscher Handwerker sank auch von Jahr zu Jahr. Dabei waren seine Anweisungen klar und verständlich. Aber bekam er, was er wollte, und wofür er bezahlte? Nein.

***

"Was wollen Sie denn hier?" Er hatte fast damit gerechnet, Thiel zu sehen, als er die Tür öffnete. Nachbarschaftsbesuche - genau das, was ihm jetzt noch fehlte.

"Was für eine Laus ist Ihnen denn über die Leber gelaufen?" Thiel sah ihn kritisch an. "Ich wollte Ihnen nur den Korkenzieher zurückbringen, den Sie gestern nach dem Essen bei mir liegengelassen haben."

Ach ja. Sein Korkenzieher. Thiel hatte natürlich nichts Vernünftiges im Haus, zumindest nichts, was er an eine Flasche guten Rotweins lassen würde. Und wenn das mal nicht ein Vorwand von Seiten seines Kollegen war, dem vermutlich alleine die Decke auf den Kopf fiel. "Na meinetwegen. Dann kommen Sie schon rein."

"Was?" Thiel sah ihn irritiert an.

"Ich habe eine Flasche Côte du Rhone offen. Nichts besonderes, aber für Ihren ungeschulten Gaumen -"

"Aber ich wollte eigentlich das Spiel -"

Boerne seufzte. Manchmal fragte er sich schon, warum er das alles mitmachte. "Wenn's denn sein muß, können Sie in Gottes Namen auch hier Ihr Fußballspiel ansehen."

In der Halbzeitpause erzählte er Thiel von Hannes Anruf. Thiel verstand wenigstens, daß spätpubertierende Nichten so ziemlich das letzte waren, was er in seiner Wohnung brauchen konnte.

***

Als er sich am nächsten Morgen für die Arbeit fertig machte, fiel ihm Hannes Satz wieder ein. Dabei war das jetzt gerade eines der besten Beispiele dafür, daß alleine zu leben unschlagbare Vorteile bot. Während er ihre Gläser vom Vortag in die Spülmaschine räumte, erinnerte er sich mit Schrecken an seine kurze Ehe mit Isabel. Ständig war das Bad belegt gewesen, wenn er es eilig gehabt hatte. Er hatte sich beim Frühstück unterhalten müssen, obwohl er lieber die Zeitung gelesen hätte. Und wenn sie zusammen aufgebrochen waren, hatte es ihn schier zur Verzweiflung getrieben, daß Isabel es nicht ein einziges Mal geschafft hatte, pünktlich zu sein.

Ein kurzer Blick aus dem Fenster nahm ihm die Entscheidung über die geeignete Oberbekleidung ab. Der Wintermantel, eindeutig. Und einen Schirm sollte er wohl auch mitnehmen. Und vielleicht sollte er Thiel fragen, ob er mitfahren wollte. Bei dem Wetter sah der andere auf dem Rad ja die Hand vor Augen nicht. Thiel ignorierte zwar hartnäckig seine Hinweise auf die Gefahren des Radfahrens - alleine das Fehlen jeglicher Knautschzone! - und strampelte immer noch unbelehrbar durch Münster, und das auch noch ohne Fahrradhelm. Aber bei Regen fuhr er dann doch gerne bei ihm im Wagen mit.

Er klingelte an der Tür der Nachbarwohnung und mußte feststellen, daß sein Kollege wie meistens zu spät dran war und gerade erst aus dem Bad gestürzt kam.

***

"Thiel!" Er nahm einen Schluck aus Thiels Kaffeetasse und griff nach der Zeitung. "Was dauert denn schon wieder so lange!? Wir kommen zu spät!"

Nahezu unverständliches Gebrummel drang aus dem Schlafzimmer, aber er kannte den Kommissar ja nicht erst seit gestern.

"Was können Sie nicht finden?"

"Meinen Pulli!" rief Thiel über den Flur. "Den grünlichen mit den Streifen!"

"Der hängt noch auf der Wäscheleine!" Boerne schlug die Zeitung auf. "Und die 'Streifen' sind ein Zopfmuster. Nehmen Sie doch den blauen."

"Welchen blauen?"

"Den Sie letztens gekauft haben!"

"Ah ..." Rascheln drang zu ihm herüber, und nach ein paar Sekunden erschien Thiel in der Tür. "Den hatte ich ganz vergessen."

Boerne rollte mit den Augen, entschloß sich aber, das nicht zu kommentieren. Es war ohnehin schon spät genug.

***

"Sie hat das sicher nicht so gemeint."

"Natürlich hat sie das so gemeint! Ich kenne meine Schwester schließlich gut genug! Reichen Sie mir mal den Overholt."

Alberich sah aus, als wollte sie noch mehr sagen, aber dann hielt sie ihm nur das Instrument vor die Nase.

"Sie brauchen mich gar nicht so ungläubig anzusehen", er kämpfte kurz mit einer widerspenstigen Gewebeschicht, "ich lebe sehr gerne alleine."

"Jaja."

"Was, jaja?"

"Gar nichts." Alberich seufzte. "Nehmen Sie das doch nicht gleich so ernst. Sie hat sich bestimmt nur geärgert, weil Sie Betty nicht bei sich wohnen lassen wollen. Und wieso stellen Sie sich überhaupt so an? Ich dachte, Betty ist Ihre Lieblingsnichte?"

"Ich habe ja auch nur eine Nichte."

Alberich verdrehte die Augen.

"Als sie noch klein war, war sie auch niedlich, aber in letzter Zeit ... Waren Sie jemals gezwungen, Ihre Zeit mit einer pubertierenden Blondine zu verbringen?"

"Ich habe drei Schwestern", erinnerte ihn Alberich sanft. "Und wenn ich mich nicht sehr irre, war ich selbst auch einmal eine pubertierende Blondine."

***

Zwei Tage später rief Hanne wieder an. Sein Ärger hatte sich inzwischen zwar so weit gelegt, daß er nicht gleich wieder auflegte, aber Lust auf das Süßholzgeraspel seiner Schwester hatte er deshalb noch lange nicht. Es war doch immer dasselbe mit ihr - wenn sie ihn nicht überfahren konnte, versuchte sie ihn auf andere Art und Weise zu manipulieren. Das war schon so gewesen, als sie noch klein gewesen waren, und daran hatte sich nichts geändert. Ü-ber-haupt nichts. Und weil er sie schon einmal am Telefon hatte, legte er ihr das auch haarklein auseinander, bis Hanne schließlich kapitulierte. Das, dachte Boerne befriedigt, war auch schon immer so gewesen. Wenn er lange genug redete, war Hanne irgendwann so entnervt, daß sie tat, was er wollte.

"Es geht doch nur um zwei Wochen, Karl-Friedrich", sagte sie schließlich. "Harald hat einen Kongreß in Australien, und Betty wäre ganz alleine. Und ja, ich weiß, daß du sehr gut alleine zurechtkommst und daß Bettys Besuch keine nette Abwechslung, sondern eine Belastung für dich ist - aber du bist immerhin ihr Onkel. Ihr einziger Onkel, möchte ich betonen."

"Ist es jetzt vielleicht auch noch meine Schuld, daß deine Schwiegereltern es versäumt haben, deinem Gatten Geschwister mitzugeben!?"

"Karl-Friedrich ..." Hanne machte eine Pause. "Zwei Wochen. Und ich nehme zurück, was ich gesagt habe."

Hanne nahm nie etwas zurück; die Gelegenheit konnte er nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen. Als er auflegte, hatte er zugestimmt, sich in den nächsten Ferien zwei Wochen um Betty zu kümmern. Es war ja nicht so, daß er Schwierigkeiten damit hatte, einen widerspenstigen Teenager im Zaum zu halten. Hier ging es vielmehr ums Prinzip. Aber nachdem Hanne nun eingesehen hatte, daß er aus freien Stücken alleine lebte, weil er das so wollte, und nicht, weil sich nichts anderes ergeben hatte - da konnte er ihr ja auch entgegenkommen. Wenn sie nun einmal auf seine Hilfe angewiesen war. Zufrieden ging er zurück ins Wohnzimmer, nur um festzustellen, daß Thiel zwischenzeitlich auf seiner Couch eingeschlafen war.

Er wollte den Kommissar wecken, aber dann zögerte er. Das war ein ziemlich harter Tag für Thiel gewesen. Vielleicht sollte er ihn einfach schlafen lassen.

***

Als er eine Decke über ihn legte, wurde Thiel wach.

"Wer war das denn eben?"

"Meine Schwester."

"Ich dachte schon, Sie hören nie mehr auf zu reden", murmelte Thiel verschlafen. "Und, hat sie endlich eingesehen, daß Sie gerne alleine leben?"

"Hat sie", erklärte er fröhlich. "Sie haben ja keine Vorstellung davon, wie stur meine Schwester sein kann. Aber steter Tropfen ... Thiel?"

Der Kommissar war wieder eingeschlafen. Er sah auf den verstrubelten Haarschopf hinab, der nur noch halb unter der Decke hervorlugte. Ein Friseurbesuch war auch schon längst wieder überfällig, dachte Boerne zerstreut. Daran sollte er Thiel morgen mal wieder erinnern. Und hatte er eigentlich noch Brot im Haus für's Frühstück? Er wollte schon in die Küche gehen, um das zu überprüfen, als ihm einfiel, daß er morgen ja auch einfach Thiel zum Bäcker schicken konnte.

***

Ihm fiel erst auf, was los war, als Thiel mit den Brötchen zurückkam und dann fluchend im Bad verschwand, um sich abzutrocknen.

"Bei dem Wetter schickt man keinen Hund vor die Tür", tönte es gedämpft aus dem Bad. "Ich hoffe, das ist Ihnen klar, Boerne."

Er schenkte mechanisch Kaffee in ihre beiden Tassen, während er versuchte, seine plötzliche Erkenntnis zu verdauen.

"Was ist denn los?" fragte Thiel und setzte sich an den Tisch. "Sie sind doch sonst nicht so still."

"Sie wissen es, oder?"

Er war ganz offensichtlich nicht auf der Höhe, sonst hätte er das bestimmt irgendwie eleganter formuliert. Aber als er Thiel betrachtete, der seinem Blick auswich und sich betont lässig ein Brötchen schmierte, wußte er, daß ihn sein ... Nachbar auch so verstanden hatte.

"Oder?"

"Was?" Thiel sah ihn mit einem unschuldigen Blick an.

"Daß ich nicht alleine lebe."

Manchmal, dachte Boerne, wäre es doch nicht verkehrt, einfach den Mund zu halten. Zum Glück hatte Thiel in dieser Hinsicht keine Probleme. Eigentlich ergänzten sie sich ganz gut.

* Fin *


End file.
